Poetry of Alagaesia
by SimplySupreme
Summary: A series of drabbles, much like journal entries POV of various characters accompanied by a short poem. Tons of fun and utterly fantastic! Please R&R!
1. Brom

**_As this is the first entry of this fic, I thought I'd let you guys know what's going on here. Basically, for each chapter, I take a random character from within the Eragon series and create almost a diary entry to set the scene, and then add a poem. I love poetry, and drabbles, so this is a perfect combination for me! Just so you know, I read every review I receive, and reply to most of them, so I'm begging you to PLEASE review! (I will reward you all with mini-cupcakes slathered all over with delicious pink frosting and rainbow sprinkles!) So please let me know what you think about this first little chapter! 8D_**

_I have found little joy in observing the boy I know to be my son, for never can he know who I am, who he is, or my depth of affection for him. His uncle, my dear Selena's brother, is a decent man in many ways, I suppose. I am merely grateful he allows me the opportunity to spend a bit of time with Eragon, even though, to him, I am Brom the Storyteller, not Brom the Brother-In-Law._

_ For instance, today, I had a rather curious encounter with the boy. (He is nearing his fifth birthday, bless him.) We were walking together along the streets of this wretched village, Carvahall, and came upon a dead little bird. Eragon, my son, he stared at it for the longest while! He was enthralled! Now, the child is simply overflowing with the most horrifically swollen quantity of bothersome questions imaginable, but today he asked me only one… And I can only guess at what the experience was like for one with the simple mind of a child._

"To Be Alive On This Earth"

One day as I walked

By my father's side

We were met with a disturbing sight.

On the side of the road

Was a dead little bird,

Fled all things once were bright.

Its wings were sprawling,

Its head bent back,

And ants crawled out of its eyes.

I squatted down next to it,

That sad little scene,

Is this what happens when you die?


	2. Arya

**_Hello again, my lovely (if limited) readers! Here's one for our lovely friend Arya! But enough about her... How's life going for you guys? Having fun? *pauses a moment* Fantastic! Me too! Now let us begin. Just take note that each chapter is an individual incident, and that there is no storyline whatsoever. Muahahahaha..._**

_Of all the occurrences in Alagaesia, this was the one I least expected to happen. Obviously, I should have taken preemptive action, but by now, it is far too late. Now that the Battle of the Burning Plains has reached its conclusion, I am forced to deal with Eragon, and his juvenile affections. Him, Eragon, pursuing me, Arya! But really, I'm quite saddened by the turn of events that has ended our friendship. Even though I promised him not long before the start of the conflict that it would continue, there is no way in which it won't be affected._

_Affected… the perfect word to describe me. I can no longer pretend, even to myself, that I am recovered from my imprisonment in Gil'ead. Mother saw through me straight away, but with all of this talk of love… if Faolin had lived, perhaps I might still be capable of it. But he is dead, as am I._

.

"A Newly Broken Vessel"

.

Across terrain of all color,

I walk alone.

Long ago did I determine the

Futility

Of love, for it is

Wasted

On me.

Others around me

Live it,

Use it,

Feel it,

And revel in it,

But think me odd as I

Spurn it.

But as

Only I know, love is

Eternity.

An eternity that I can

Certainly fathom, but that I will

Never again experience.

A weakness,

An opening

For those who truly wish to

Cause agony

To exploit.

In the past,

I loved.

Passion was as much a

Part of me as

Anything else.

But now I am broken.

A graceful ship,

Cast wrathfully into

The roiling depths

Of a crystal blue sea.

I can never be reclaimed.

But love,

Like eternity,

Won't ever harm me again.

**_Anyone like it? Hate it? Want to put in a request for delicious baked items?_**

**_Replying to Silvertoungeabc/Inkweaverabc/Whoever the heck you are...  
>Thanks! I have a whole bunch of poetry just lying around doing nothing, so I was all like "Hmm... What the hey?" Just a few tweaks and hooray! Zomg I rhymed... (Although this particular poem was written specifically for the fanfic. I was too lazy to tweak one so I made one.) And I'm glad you love my cupcakes. I do too!<em>**


	3. Thorn

**_I am a poetry machine! I love it because I can prepare an update like this in approximately 30 minutes. It takes longer to complete updates for my main focus, I Am Arya, but these are really awesome when I get writer's block, like right now, at this moment. :( But I digress, and am about to do so even more!_**

**_Random life story... So last night I was initiated into the NHS (if you don't know what that is, google it) and I spent about three hours of my day pretty-ing myself up! I curled my hair (not an easy task, which required about a bottle and a half of hair spray) and I did my makeup fancy-shmancy and put on my most awesome formal dress. The end result was me looking gorgeous and mature... AND THEN IT STARTED RAINING! It NEVER rains in Arizona, and THE NIGHT WHEN I'M ALL FANCY, it, of all things, RAINS ALL OVER ME!_**

**_If that's not irony, I don't know what is. It's like planet Earth is TRYING to make me more of a shut-in then I already am! Lol!_**

**_Now read._**

_It wasn't until the first time that I actually saw Saphira that I realized what a true dragon is supposed to be. Certainly, Murtagh had shared his memories of her with me, but I couldn't really appreciate her from his vantage point. He could not smell her, nor truly see the brilliant hue of her scales. To a human, my own color, red, would appear the brightest. But to a dragon, Saphira shimmers in an aura of beauty and glory a red dragon could never attain. But most importantly of all, my rider could not honestly sense the full force of the power, grace, and savagery that I wasn't able to witness until not so long ago._

_ And this is why I urged Murtagh to listen to his heart, and let her and her rider go. Nothing that beautiful should be forced to suffer my own fate. A true dragon isn't imprisoned._

_Sometimes, when despair threatens to overtake me, my rider attempts to soothe me with the thought that we both are still free to roam the skies. But he fails to point out that we _aren't_ free to roam the skies; we are free to burn, kill, and destroy. He never thinks about the fact that mentally, we are in shackles, and we will not win our freedom for years, if ever._

_ And I won't ever be a true dragon until the day that we do._

"Unfair"

.

Unfair

Is an odd word.

It encompasses an idea

So vast

That one can't ever know

The scale,

Or even where

Unfair

Ends and

Inconvenient

Begins. But

_My_ life is

Unfair.

A child,

I came into this world,

Rearing to taste

Adventure

And excitement,

And to shape

My life

Into something worthwhile.

But my life

Is _not_ worthwhile.

It isn't even my own.

And every night

As I gaze to the stars,

I envy them.

Eternally they dance,

Wild, and unbound by

Anything aside from that which

They _choose_

To bind themselves to.

But dragged down by these

White-hot chains,

I will never fly among them.

**_Wow I just depressed myself..._**

**_Replying to Inkweaverabc...  
>Oh, ok, I got this now I promise! My brother doesn't write, but he steals my laptop out of my bedroom while I'm logged in and favorites all of these odd fanfics that are just... odd. (i.e. Durza's Pancakes and Truth or Dare with Eragon) That's all right with me though, because we ALL know I'm the oddest of all! :)<em>**

**_Replying to Dancing Trees...  
>Why thank you my confusing if not so confusing reader (mostly confusing)! I really don't know what the large amounts of fabulous were all about, but fabulous is a good word to see in a review, so I did a happydance anyway! And yes, I find that everyone has a different idea about how Arya feels, so everything is pretty much just wrong in general. I hoped you liked Thorn though, because he pretty much couldn't be anything BUT depressed considering his crappy life!<em>**

**_Replying to PeanutButterCup526...  
>Yup. I make some epic cupcakes with sprinkles. Another? <em>**


	4. Nasuada

**_I am happy, for today is Friday, and I get to finally focus on writing! 8D  
>(I Am Arya readers, your update is coming soon, so don't fret dear ones!)<br>As for THIS fic...  
>Nasuada has always puzzled me because I can't quite seem to... connect... with her in the same way I do other characters. So, here is my best guess, based on what I would be feeling if I ran as hard as she did ALL THE TIME! Please tell me what you think.<br>Just so you know, the next chapter will be dedicated to a reviewer, so if you want a chance at the eenie-meanie-minie-moe style selection, click the review button and slap the keyboard "ernhnijoaerg_****_[o0iregiju4houaerohu jkafsd jkl fsadhjertahioew aert8943 qty rhfd". Really. That's all I need. (Although viable content is always nice.)_**

**_I'm making spaghetti for dinner tonight!_**

_I suppose that feeling tired and overwhelmed isn't a crime, but wishing I wasn't... well... _me,_ leaves me feeling more than a little contrite. Feeling grateful for my lot in life would be more appropriate, but I can't help but think that one should never be grateful to be a leader of war. Certainly no peasant would be required to think on the fact that a man they once trusted with their lives, and mourned for as dead, has become their worst enemy._

_ No woman should have to know that a friend has turned to the other side, as Murtagh, the Red Rider, has done. But I am not just any woman. I am Nasuada, the leader of the Varden. I know myself to better it so much that I am an invaluable asset. But for once, I should enjoy the opportunity to shed my concerns and rest…_

"Careless"

The ant is a

Curious creature.

It is

Mindless and insignificant,

Living to serve

For the greater good of

Its species.

I look at the ants,

Perfectly content with

Their place in life,

And I wonder

What it feels like

To be so

Indifferent

And happy.

There are those who might note that

I, too, am reasonably content,

Yet truly

I envy the careless ants.

But that is not for them to know.

**_Replying to Silvertoungeabc...  
>Or possibly Inkweaverabc...<br>_****_ I know, right? I want to just give him a hug and go "Fly away, ladybug. Fly away home!" *tears*_**

**_Replying to DarknessBecomesMe...  
>Haha lucky for me my lil bro is an Eragon fan as well! (Although he did an impressive eyeroll the other day when I found out about Inheritance and did a prolonged fangirl squeal.)<em>**

**_Replying to Dancing Trees...  
>So you review every chapter I've pretty much ever written and miss this one? Wow... (Haha you deserve a giant rootbeer-flavored lollipop covered in spray cheese for being my fan!) If you check the reviews on Gregor and the Buzzers, I left a special little note just for you! It will please thee. 3 <em>**


	5. Linnea

As promised, this chapter is dedicated to a random reviewer. And the one picked was... *drumroll* TheLastRider! Hooray! Now aren't all of you lame-o's who didn't review sad because you missed this fantastic opportunity? TheLastRider has been placed in the eternal shrine of awesome, and you haven't!

**_As for the actual poem... Here's a weird one guys..._**

**_A REALLY weird one..._**

**_My best friend *insert name here* actually gave me this idea. She hasn't read the book, but I read Linnea's story to her (from Eldest) and she kind of frowns and goes, "Do you think she's happy, being a tree?" So, of course, I went *ponder* and then wrote an odd poem about how it might feel being a tree during my test in Geometry... Did I do all right?_**

**_P.S. I've updated I Am Arya! (Finally)_**

_Being a tree is much different than being an elf. A lesser being would see the contours of a plant's surface as jagged and random, but not I. Fractal perfection surrounds me, and hidden symmetry lurks within every vein. The consciousness of an elf is convoluted and petty, I now realize. Hidden motivation underlying any and all actions, they haven't the clarity of thought to accomplish anything so great as I do. Much less can they realize the order that commands the entire universe. Certainly the more intelligent among then are able to discern its most basic governing principals, but not one sees what I see, because to truly observe anything, one hasn't any need of eyes._

"Within"

Sterile pale walls.

They have never known

Color. Nor anything

Other than white blankness and

Tranquility.

Symmetrical in

Every way. Every one

Of them. But they are there for

A reason. A

Perfect sphere, meant to

Reinforce their message.

Though I explore every inch,

Their boundaries will

Never blur, holding

Me in a pristine white

Sphere. Travelling nowhere, and

Yet knowing all.

**Who can tell me how the numbers (in this order) 4, 5, 6, & 7 pertain to this particular poem? If you guess correctly, name a reward and thou shalt have it! :)**

**_Replying to DarknessBecomesMe...  
>Well, most people would say Arya but I don't think so. (This is because she's too old. Eragon and Saphira learned about the world together, but Arya pretty much has already got the world figured out, and poor Greenie would just spend his whole life trying to catch up to her.) My best guess would probably be a character who either was only mentioned in passing or hasn't been described yet.<em>**

**_Replying to Restrained. Freedom...  
>It's super-uber-philosophical right? Mind. Blown.<em>**

**_Replying to TheLastRider...  
>It was fantastic! How did you like your lil dedication at the top? :)<em>**

**_Replying to Inkweaverabc...  
>Lol NasMur is my guilty pleasure! It needs to just HAPPEN man! _**


	6. Eragon

**_Greetings, my lovlies. (Ok, that's a pretty bad name for you people, but it's true, you're lovely! *hug*) And even though I have only gotten two reviews for chapter 5, I'm pretty sure this is due to the craziness with the login and not laziness on your part. So, it's about time I updated this with a nice little metaphor I chanced upon during my physics test. Now you know how much I focus during class, considering this is the second poem I've posted written during a test!_**

**_But I have a problem. I wrote this poem... it just kind of... happened... on my paper. I'd love to post it here, but I really can't decide on which character to post it for! You guys HAVE to help me! It's really kind of fantastic, being a HIGHLY philosophical and dainty take on the greatest concept of them all... love! (I'm open to character repeats.)_**

**_PLEASE HELP! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! *falls on knees and grovels pathetically*_**

_Saphira tells me that we have done the right thing, under the circumstances, but I am not so sure. It seems that, in one way or another, I have pledged myself to every leader, and every cause, in the land. This does a marvelous job of holding me high out of reach of any one figure of power, but the urgency of everyone I feel is remarkable. But I will endure, as always. The ability to weather any storm is one that I feel should become a defining trait of the Dragon Riders, even if I alone am what is left of them._

_ Perhaps one day Saphira and I will free ourselves of our obligations and revel in this newfound liberty, but now is not the time. This is because as of yet, our allegiances to the powers of Alagaesia are what enables us to avenge our predecessors. The strain of maintaining the peace among all races is great, but without our ties, we would surely fail in our quest to slay Galbatorix. And this is the one outcome that is completely and utterly unacceptable. But for now, I can proudly claim that no one person or group can claim _me_ as their own._

.

"A Bed of Nails"

.

Attempting to find my way in the world,

What with

Passions and

Loyalties,

Is like lying on a bed of nails.

When the support of a

Nail is withdrawn,

The others only dig

Deeper

Into my skin. But,

Retaining every one,

It is of the

Greatest importance

Never to shift my body,

For the sharp heads of the nails

By nature

Wish to

Tear and

Puncture.

With these nails,

I am eternally trapped.

But without them,

I am lost.

**_Replying to Inkweaverabc...  
>You are absolutely correct! I usually avoid any rhyming or strict syllable patterns at all because I feel that it distracts from the main message of the poetry, but I really wanted to create a sense of structure for the Menoa Tree's plant bubble. I don't really know how to make millionaire shortbread, but I'm going to google the recipe this weekend, just for you! :)<em>**

**_Replying to DarknessBecomesMe...  
>Yes. No matter what, Greenie has GOT to have a female rider, because there is a whole lot of sexism going around the humans and I do NOT appreciate it. GIRL POWER!<em>**

Also, for those of you who read I Am Arya, I'd just like to let you know that I will be updating with a new chapter (starring Eragon) within the next couple of days. I hope you all will review for everything! :)


	7. Selena

**_Really? Only one review for the last chapter? Don't make me discontinue this guys, because I REALLY don't want to, but I cannot improve my writing without feedback._**

**_Anywho... The one suggestion I did receive was to make this poem about Brom or Selena, and as you can tell from the title of the chapter, I took that suggestion. Now, writing POV Selena was very hard, seeing as I had absolutely zilch to work with, but I ended up being pretty happy with this chapter. What do you guys think?_**

_I had never really questioned what it means to love until _he_ came. As the consort of Morzan I had spent many a year, thinking myself in love with the man. I did his bidding, I helped rid the world of his enemies, and I even bore him a beautiful son. But it wasn't until he nearly killed his son that I truly realized what Morzan was, and by then, it was far too late._

_ To be honest, I had given up all hope of ever escaping the clutches of Morzan with Murtagh until Brom came. But worse than abandoning hope of escape, I had abandoned hope in the future of love and humanity. I gave up on the world for the simple reason that it gave up on me. But how wrong I was. The world did no such thing. For now I have realized that despite the horrid, wretched, heinous acts that I have committed in the name of Morzan; in the name of love, that I myself have not been so corrupted as to be beyond the ability to _truly_ love. I realize only in hindsight how foolish a girl I was, and Morzan loses no opportunity to remind me of it._

_ But Brom is different. Yes, he recognizes my faults, but he is willing to see past them. And most importantly, he recognizes his _own_ faults, and tries his utmost to correct them. He has something Morzan never did, and undoubtedly, never will. And in the end, I know that Brom will triumph over his former classmate because of this. Brom can still love._

.

"What it is to Love"

.

Have I ever thought about love?

Indeed, I have.

But such a concept is to be probed

Gingerly, for how is it that

Such a small word holds the power

Both to drive on wars of rage and passion,

But inspire the most delicate and beautiful of poetry?

Such a little thing to describe

The largest emotion a heart can possibly feel.

Defying any one person's understanding,

It hovers untouched at the most

Distant fringes of the heart and mind,

Igniting destruction and creation with

One thoughtless flick of form.

With unquestionable mystique,

Love is perhaps the one concept

That can baffle the greatest of minds.

Perhaps this is because love doesn't need

To be scrutinized or understood.

All it needs is a heart to exist in as it is

Passed on through generations,

Flaunting its immortality.

**I am having a thought... didn't Galby go crazy in the first place because he loved his dragon? Just something to think about...**

**_Replying to Silvertongueabc...  
>(I'm assuming that you are IW... but if not I apologize and say hello at the same time.)<br>*sigh* Are you the only one who lurves me?  
>And thanks for your complement...<em>**

C'MON GUYS PLEASE REVIEW I'M BEGGING YOU! *sobs*


	8. Saphira

**_*creeps in guiltily* I... Uh... was abducted my aliens... yeah... that's what happened... (Sorry guys for the uncharictaristically long wait here...)_**

**_Anywho I had a third-wheel moment the other day when two of my best friends decided to date each other, and this happened. It's overly depressing for real life though, so I figured that Saphira would make better use of it than I. Just to clarify, this is the scene in Eldest when she tries to get Gleadr to be her mate and they fight, and Eragon has to go and find her. This is her emo moment, so luv it or hate it, it's happening people! *winks* Enjoy!_**

_Saphira huddled miserably in the farthest corner of the disturbed cave, gingerly licking her wounds and shuddering with sobs she wanted no one to ever have to see. In the back of her mind, the dragon could feel Eragon pushing at her to allow him to speak with him, but she blocked him out determinedly. Fresh scorch marks marred the cave wall behind her and fresh blood, a mixture of both hers and Gleadr's, trickled across the floor._

_ With a whimper, Saphira deterred Eragon's second attempt to reach her. It wasn't as if he would understand. It was all very well that his new infatuation with pointed-ears-Arya would end badly. He had two whole species from which he might select a mate! But Saphira, her one and only chance at love had just scorned her and left. Eragon would find happiness in some other female, but Saphira could not. It wasn't fair. Miserably, she mused on the wondrous golden hue that reminded her of the purest of sunshine that formed Gleadr's scales. He was, despite being her master, an extremely attractive dragon. Perhaps this was why he had not wanted her. Perhaps she was not very pretty._

_ With a mournful howl, the azure dragoness turned away from the mouth of the cave. When she had first met her master, her entire being had been possessed with the fantastic, previously unimaginable concept that she, Saphira, might find love._

_ But it was not to be._

_ And it was not fair._

.

"Lost and Reeling"

.

Being alone might very well be

Of the worst punishments

Imaginable.

Do not misunderstand,

But aside from lacking in half of yourself,

It is the image of others

In their mingled joy

That chafes at the already aching soul.

While those alone stagger blindly,

Those together blissfully wander,

Hand in hand,

Idly pairing one or the other

Of the surrounding pathetics

In a match flawless only in their minds.

But as is only clear to the lonely,

They,

Us,

Would rather choose our own happiness,

Or not at all.

Being together makes you forget that.

.

**_*whimper* I just made MYSELF sad! Why is it that I have the inability to write a happy poem guys? I'm really a very chipper person, I just don't come off that way via poetry, because sickeningly happy poems seem... shallow? Or at least how I write them, I don't know about anyone else. *shakes head* Oh well I hope you people liked it anyways. *nervously glances at the review button* If only I knew just how MUCH you guys liked/hated... (hint)_**

**_:)_**

**_Replying to RestrainedFreedom...  
>Oh good I didn't know if anyone would get that reference. It just made sense to me, right?<em>**

**_Replying to Inkweaverabc...  
>Ugh my mom could barely finish Eldest and refused to even START Brisingr! She's all mad now though because I don't let her read my fanfic until she does, and it irks her. *patronizing sigh* Ah, the poor deprived people...<em>**

**_Replying to DarknessBecomesMe...  
>Hmm... That's a good thought. Perhaps I shall.<em>**

**_Replying to chaSing b0b...  
>Is that not the best message ever? Woohoo!<em>**

My annoying voice will sing "Barbie Girl" in your head until you push the little blue button. Legit. I will be there FOREVER! So save yourself the agony and just REVIEW! :)


	9. Jeod

**_Who wants to read a poem about our favorite bibliophile? :)_**

**_Hi guys. I'm back. I'm back with a non-emo poem that is about something that makes me happy. I'm banishing some LOAMK and IAA writers block while I'm at it... XD_**

**_You guys have left some wonderful reviews. *dances* Thanks a bunch, and I hope you like! (And before you ask, yes, I originally wrote this poem for myself. But I like Jeod, and he works it.)_**

**_:D_**

_With a light sigh, Jeod raised his ruffled head from where it bowed over a rather musty book. It was disappointing to him that it was never finished, due to the author's untimely death. The man suppressed a shudder at the thought of dying without concluding the words he had struck down on paper for others to read, for he had no need to worry about such things. Because as long as he put down part of himself in writing, that part would never disappear._

_ A tenuous joy slowly trickled into Jeod's body, originating from the fingers that brushed his pen and spreading slowly deeper into his being with every beat of his heart. Growing stronger and stronger, it soon overtook him as he began to scribble furiously, words pouring from him seemingly of their own accord. Once the fit had concluded, Jeod looked upon the work with a critical eye. It was far from perfect, but he realized that it never would be. He himself had flaws, and so should his writing._

_ Sipping from a cup of mild tea, the man closed his eyes contentedly. Here, among his books and writings, was where he was truly happy._

.

"One Small Freedom"

.

I am very

Articulate

On paper.

With just a pen

I can make

Anything.

And I can make it

Any way I

Want.

On paper I am

A god.

I create people who are

Brave or

Craven; Short or

Tall; Kind or

Cruel; Conflicted or

Stable.

And no one may tell me

Different.

**_*hums* I am a happy SimplySupreme! :)_**

**_Replying to chaSing b0b...  
>I think I'd be good with either of them. It just depends on the circumstances really, because I don't want Saphira to mate because she feels like she has to. :( But hopefully she'll fall in love and be happy!<em>**

**_Replying to Inkweaverabc...  
>None of them actually! :) It was my imaginary sixth toe named Genevieve! (Joke from Fewmets lol! Genevieve is Trixie's friend!)<em>**

**_Replying to RestrainedFreedom...  
>Did I do good on my happy poem? :P<em>**

**_Replying to DarknessBecomesMe...  
>Too late! The aliens got me again! They are called the Zetas and implanted a communication device in my brain. At first, they told me the world was going to end in 2003, but they made a mistake and it's 2012 now! (Actual claim, by the way. Some weird lady said that and made a website called ZetaTalk where conspiracy theorists like to spawn...) *shudders*<em>**

_Anyone care to inspire me? Poetry has to come from somewhere. Any requests? Push the lovely little button! *glances at review button anxiously* Have you pushed it yet? *looks at review button again* How bout now? Perhaps now? Maybe THIS time..._

_Gosh what kind of readers ARE you just review already! :)_

_(seriously though... review! I'll love you to pieces!)_

_:)_


	10. Ismera

**_Greetings, Earthlings! :D_**

**_I missed you! I'm sorry I didn't update, but I was really busy. I found this poem in an old collection of mine and I liked it, so I gave it a story. *pleased expression* Aren't you proud of me? :D_**

**_I drove a car today for the first time. I didn't hit/kill ANYONE! Even pedestrians! *dances* It wasn't even that hard!_**

**_So... This isn't a sad poem. It's how I end that's sad. We'll call it a half-and-half, k? And for anyone who doesn't remember, Ismera is the mother of Katrina and the wife of Sloan. She died when Katrina was very young by falling off of the waterfall in the Spine. This was the reason Sloan hates the Spine so much. But this was all that was said about her, so I made up a story myself. :)_**

**_I hope you like it!_**

_The wind whipped Ismera's hair about her neck and face as she craned her head to get a better look at the storm. She loved watching the weather change, but loved especially the sensation of bracing wildness and freedom that accompanied such monsoons as the one before her. The vast thundercaps boiled in the small space that was Palancar Valley, and a clinging mist trailed in their wake. Suddenly, a bit of lightning flashed in the belly of the clouds, and Ismera counted the seconds until the thunder boomed in reply, smiling contentedly. Carvahall was a lovely town, but nothing could compare to the raw beauty of the view she had all to herself from her perch at the top of the falls. Nothing._

.

Light Up My World

.

Roiling and billowing,

One thousand shades of grey,

Stretching onwards for eternity

And obscuring night from day.

Nothing can be seen within

No matter how you stare,

Excepting when amid the clouds,

Hot white streaks and glares.

The lightning bursts alive you see;

It lights up my world.

Perhaps it lights the worlds of others,

But those stories are ones untold.

.

_A flash startled Ismera from her reverie, and with horrible clarity, she could see the ground beneath the boulder that supported her weight had become boggy and soft, and that this marshy earth's grip on her perch was loosening. Heart pounding and the roar of the waterfall filling her ears, she took one last look at the storm raging above her head. And then, Ismera fell._

**_Replying to RestrainedFreedom...  
>"guarding and training the young son of Morzan" - IN BED! (Haha I got you!) And anyways you don't do that with fanfics you do that with fortune cookies! (Take a massive group of your friends into Panda Express, take their fortune cookies, and make them as dirty as possible by adding IN BED!) XD<em>**

**_Replying to The Meepsta...  
>*blushes* *giggles* *blushes again*<em>**

**_Replying to Inkweaverabc...  
>Oh I LOVE Jeod! He's so awesome and whimpy like me! Also, he seems like he'd be nice to talk book with. :)<em>**

**_Replying to chaSing b0b...  
>On your birthday? Depressing! How lame is that!<em>**

Why do I have decreasing reviews? Don't you love me? Or just hate me in general? Or just wanna say hi? :(  
>If you review you will be placed into the eternal hall of awesome!<p> 


	11. Angela

**_You should all give a big thank-you to Justmeagain123, who gave me a desperately needed kick in the pants to get this out to you! :D  
>It's a bit short, but I think you'll all like it. Well, I hope you do at least. Sorry for the wait. I owe you people delicious food! Requests taken with reviews! <em>**

* * *

><p><em>I suppose that one could say that I am selfish. No one in all of Alagaesia, perhaps aside from Solembum and a few others, knows what I am truly capable of. But power doesn't lie in power, does it? Power resides not in our greatest strength, but how we utilize what strength we <em>do_ have towards our ends. This is a lesson I learned decades ago, and it's not one that can be taught. You have to live it.  
>It's like frogs and toads. On the outside, they appear different. But in reality, they are one and the same thing.<em>

.

Wisdom in the Dumb

.

The bird he flew.

The cat he jumped,

And clawed.

He cried

"Come down, come down

From in the sky,

Or I shall bite

And see that you,

Oh foul, cruel bird

Meet your demise."

.

The bird he laughed,

He dodged the cat,

And flapped.

He sang

"Come not your biting

To kill me with fang,

You shall starve,

And ensure that you,

Oh fat, lying cat,

Meet your demise."

.

The cat he hissed.

He tried to leap,

But could not reach.

He wailed

"Oh unhappy day!"

The wise little bird,

He turned on tail,

And flew, unharmed, away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Win for the bird! :D This one was easy to assign a person. Only Angela is this strange.<em>**

**_Replying to RestrainedFreedom...  
>You gave me a review... IN BED! XD<em>**

**_Replying to chaSing b0b...  
>I would LOVE some carrot cake! *dances*<em>**

**_Replying to Inkweaverabc...  
>Well, as we have learned, the heart wants what the heart wants. (i.e. Eragon drooling all over a snooty elf princess) :P<em>**

If you review I'll love you forever! :D


End file.
